Dearest Friend
by MissModernTrekkie
Summary: Miroku has pondered sharing his feeling's for Sango and he is finally ready to tell her everything. Will she accept his lifealtering offer? Please R and R!


The summer breeze blew past, lifting the wildflowers beyond their stems and pushing the soft, green, grass with a graceful swish. The peace was met with the sounds of laughter as Kagome peddled her bicycle with Inuyasha balancing delicately on the metal basket just beyond the handlebars. There was the rhythmic tick of the wheels as they glided across the soft green grass, and the tender crunch as Miroku and Sango bit into the rice cake lunch Kagome brought from her home on the other side of the portal into the future. Miroku layed back and let the sun beam on his cheeks as he cast his eyes on the blue sky above. The only disturbance presented lay as a mess of clouds over the mountain range, warning of an approaching afternoon storm. Miroku however could not care as his mind was busy contemplating the battle that took place the previous day.

"It was so close, too close," he thought to himself, "If something… if anything had happened to her, what could I do… how could I find life worth living?"

A burst of wind jangled the rings on Miroku's staff and sent Sango's graceful hair flying. A lock of hair gently brushed his face. Sango cocked her head and began to hum cheerfully while Miroku sighed and focused on Kagome, Inuyasha, and their carefree ride.

"How ridiculous of me to worry about such a fine and independent woman. I have not a doubt she can handle her own battles."

Kilala bounded into Miroku's lap and Sango allowed for a soft giggle before searching Kagome's pack for desert. Dazed from the warmth, Miroku bowed his head and stroked Kilala gently. His eyes traveled towards Sango's bandaged ankle, sending a surge of guilt through his body. It was swelling and Miroku wished with all his heart he could take away her pain.

"I just can't help but feel… that it's my fault, that I could have done something, _anything_."

Though in his head Miroku knew it was an accident, that she had missed and failed to slay the demon, that she had merely sprained her ankle as a result of the demon lashing back as she frantically reached for the sacred jewel shard, that there was nothing anyone could have done to prevent anything.

"Miroku," Sango suddenly spoke calmly, "Miroku I know why you are so quite and I entreat you to stop worrying about me."

Miroku sighed wearily, "I'm sorry if the silence disturbs you, It's just that… that I really care about you." At the sight of Sango's raised eyes, Miroku hastily added, "That is I really care for your well-being."

Sango's eyes flickered, "Hmm, umm."

Miroku suddenly realized it; it was time she knew everything. He wanted to let her know that she wasn't just any old lady, that he loved her, and that he wished to be her life partner. He needed everything to be perfect, she deserved perfect.

"Sango I, well it's so important that I tell you-," Miroku stuttered.

The clouds were arriving and raindrops spattered the ground infrequently.

I think it's time that I tell you that I, well, I ask you to consider our relationship and think about, well-," Miroku squeezed his hands nervously.

A high-pitched scream filled the air, followed by a burst of laughter. It appeared Inuyasha had fallen, causing Kagome's bike to capsize and land her square on top of him. Miroku prepared from a flare in temper, characteristic of his half-demon friend, but was relieved to see Inuyasha in a pleasant mood, helping Kagome to her feet and laughing over her clumsiness. Kilala leaped after the pair as they prepared to mount the bike again. Upon turning to Sango, Miroku could see that she too was delighted with Inuyasha's good spirit. Miroku took her hand.

"Listen, and please don't be alarmed."

Sango nodded, "Miroku, what is it that you were attempting to tell me?"

Miroku smiled warmly and adoringly, "We travel on long journeys and face many dangers together. We meet many a new people, including gentlemen I can tell are charmed by you, perhaps wishing to make you his own."

Sango blushed, "You flatter me, but what are you wishing to really tell me."

Miroku breathed a full, long sigh. "Sango I love you, and though it is for you to decide your feelings for me, you must understand that I couldn't bear to lose you without you knowing how very much I care for you alone."

Gazing across the field, perhaps it was the rain, but Kagome could have sworn that she could see tears running down Sango's face.

Almost whispering Sango asked one last time, "so tell me outright Miroku, just what exactly are you asking me, just say it please."

Miroku reached out and wiped away the tears that were now unmistakably dotting Sango's cheeks, she was full out beaming.

"Sango," Miroku asked as if he was prepared to ask the question everyday. "Please m'am, please accept me as your groom in holy matrimony, and live life with me as my wife. I will be your protector and I will forever live for your happiness!"

They were staring deep into each other's eyes, they were drawing closer, and everything hung high with rose-tinted suspense and then, "DAMMIT GET OUT OF THE WAY!" "LOOK OUT YOU TWO!"

Kagome and Inuyasha, slipping out of control after hitting a mud puddle, suddenly plunged across the picnic blanket. In a single motion, Miroku grabbed Sango and tumbled out of the way. They couldn't stop, and the two kept rolling together, clasping to hold on down the hill. Upon reaching the bottom, Miroku pulled Sango upright and they began to laugh,

"Tsk, ummm!" Sango winced in pain. Miroku straightened her ankle and began to rewrap the bandages.

"Hold still dearest friend, I will replace the material when we get to the top."

"Dearest friend? Am I not to be your wife?" Sango asked suggestively.

"Ah yes my dear, but then again is your wife not your dearest friend? Miroku paused then suddenly raised his eyes in epiphany, "Is that a yes?"

Sango threw her arms around his shoulder, "YES, YES, YES, OF COURSE… Miroku… what the hell do you think you're doing!"

Miroku was patting her backside as usual and as usual Sango raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

"Oh I was only kidding, did you have to hit me so hard?" Miroku asked as he massaged his red cheek with his hand.

Sango threw her head back and laughed, "Oh Miroku save it for the wedding!"

Miroku fiddled with his umbrella and managed to open it. He began to rise but was pulled back into a passionate embrace with Sango, his soon-to-be wife.

"I love you Miroku, I love you so much."

From up the hill Kagome skipped from one foot to the other excitedly while Inuyasha stood clueless.

"Ohhh, it's about time, they're being so cute together!"

Inuyasha folded his arms, "Would somebody mind telling me what the hell is going on here?"

Kagome turned around, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground and the laughter filled the air again on the most perfect day.

Reminder: These characters are not my own, only the plot is. I did not create my own characters in this particular fanfic! Enjoy!


End file.
